Kidnapped by Him
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: BakuraxReader Enjoy sorry suck at tittle and summary XD
1. Chapter 1

_ means your name

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Prologue-_

It was dark night, you were walking alone in the alley not knowing where to go. Or where you are or you're just worry as you walk until you stop from a mystery sound not knowing where it comes from. You slowly turn around and find a person behind you with a dark cloak with some blue n' white stripe shirt and blue jeans. The hair is fluffy and white color but it has two spike up like a bunny. You weren't so sure who was this person but you could feel he was really dangerous or just another rapist. As you turn around you quickly took off before the person could say anything.

You run faster as you could but the person gain with such speed, tears stream down from your eyes. You just want to be home right now safe and warm until you felt a cold skin grabbing your wrist causing you to look behind and saw a tiny smirk cross the person face. It was now over your life seem ruin by this person but before you could look into it's eyes, you were black out by unknown reason. Your life start a new... Different way.

"Well morning dear." You heard a soft faint british accent.

You snap your eyes open finding a male looking at you until your mind rewind the same person who chase you.

"I'm Bakura and sadly... Your mine, my little slave."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

_You POV_

'Who is this sick bastard?!' I scream in my thoughts.

I mean who the fuck gave him the choice to kidnap me and become his slave? For what reason? Slowly I gaze on him were he was smirking at me not so sure but for some reason I'm afraid if he might rape me right now. But instead he just gave me his smirks turning on his back and walks away from me. I just stood there like nothing is gonna happen. Groaning quiet I want to escape this place so badly well really badly way.

"Where should I escape?" I mumble quiet.

I scan around but finding the window really high since my height is small... Curses my heights (Sorry if you're taller D: ) I scan around again but none could actually help me to find the way out. Again nothing couldn't actually help me unless the drawer and bed could help me to create an escalator to escape. As I manage to put it near to the window turning on my back making sure he wasn't gonna break the door down. Quickly I open the window but not making a sound since the window seems old and rusty. Once it was open I quickly climb out to make my escape, just before I could look even on the floor I saw it was just dark and very empty, where the fuck he took me?!

Retrieving back from this sudden death-drop, closing the window and run to re-change the stuff. Jumping onto the bed and maybe decided when he's around make my escape to that door. Slowly I close my eyelid to try rest for little maybe to get my energy for later.

- 3 hours later-

I slightly woke up scanning around my surrounded until I find him sitting next to my bed... I tried to not to scream but he place his hand on my lips to cover from yelling. Began to trash around but he inject me something on my arm to cause me feel heavy sleepy.

**Bakura POV**

Scaring her wasn't my option but is the only way to keep her bloody hell up, I sigh quiet. This girl is something alright but I can't let her fall in love with me all because I'm a killer more than just a regular killer. A dangerous one. Seeing her asleep quiet which means I can leave now and try to find something to get her to eat.

After finding some stupid food for (your name) in order to keep her alive. I sigh quiet not so sure what she likes to eat so I just randomly bought some McDonald food. I know is a junk food but everyone eats this so shut it. Running my hand into my white hair gripping it while I keep walking faster. The news of missing girl really hit it fast and deadly. Just like I did to every girls, what to know? Easy... I killed them nobody really didn't knew, nobody gave a fuck about it. Tried to avoid from laughing before I can depart from McDonald. Wonder how she's doing right now?

You POV

I groan quietly rubbing my head softly. Quickly I notice I was still on the room but this loud bang hitting on my head is killing me though. Slowly I get up from the bed notice everything seems little quiet and uneasy feeling. Weird I mean this is just weird... Getting off the bed to walk toward the door but notice it was half open which means... I can finally escape maybe... I walk closer to the door but then I heard a loud thud causing my skin to jump. Shit, he's here. Crashing on the bed pretending that I was actually asleep to let him fool.

"Hello (your name)... I brought food for you..."

I heard a soft brown bag hit on the floor then the creak of the door being close slowly. Pop my head up smelling that juicy hamburger from that bag. Feeling like a dog crawling over there and snatch it, the smell makes my stomach growl. Taking some fries and the box of hamburger out and began to devour it. The warm of juicy and steamy burger melts inside of tongue to create such wonderful taste. After finish eating I began to notice Bakura was in there not knowing how he got here.

"Enjoy it?" He ask with that accent again.

I scoff looked away. "I did but why you keep me lock in here?"

Bakura chuckle. "That I can't tell my dear (yourname)."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Are you gonna rape me or something?"

Bakura smirked started to walk toward to me, great me and my big mouth. With that his both hand sent on my arm being pinned above from my head, knowing I'm gonna be rape by him... Well is not rape if I like it what the fuck I'm saying, I tried to struggle but he was too strong to be struggle. The look of his eyes, seems calm and soft...

"Do you really think I was going to rape you?"

I tried to regain air after he just fucking tickle me for no reason. Not notice that he already stood up and left just locking the door once again. I'm never getting out of here unless if he just want me to be ready for that... Or just to be his slave yeah I'll be slave until he leaves I can make my escape. Making sure of that or I will never escape this house for ever...

"Oh also (yourname) you might start to get used this place."

"Why?" I ask, faking it.

"Is gonna be forever unless I grow bored out of you and plan to murder you."

That really sent me down hard... Murder me as if... Killing me... Oh Ra! I have to find a way to not die by his hand or somehow to not let him grow bored out of me because I'm easily to grow bored out of people. As Bakura close the door again, I scan around again. How to not grow a rapist bored?... I took a slightly gulp, I can't go like a slut to him. He's rapist well The Bakura Rapist. I sigh quiet knowing I have no other choice if I really want to survive in here I have to be a flirty to him because guy never grow tired of a girl flirty at them right?...

-next day-

Bakura POV

I slightly woke up feeling all nothing but in piss mood, wondering how (yourname) sleep well or horrible. I bet horrible, letting out a chuckle as I stood up and headed her room to check. Silent is all I could heard... Something seem off... Slam the door open scanning around but find that she's asleep on the bed peacefully...

"Hey wake up (yourname)" I shouted.

She mumble but turn around causing this slightly piss to grew mad. I walked over and start to shake her, only I heard her saying 'five more minutes'...

"There no five minutes for you!"

Instead waking her up, she end up pushing me but my hand grasp on her arm bringing her down to the floor with me. Where she end up on top of me, cussing quiet which I find it attractive. Slowly I push her away from me and stood up that where she finally woke up. About time.

"What was that for?!" She ask, rubbing her head.

I chuckle. "Morning? Now since you decided to be my slave. Your start by changing your clothes and I'll give you the rest what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 2 -

- Still Bakura POV -

Instead waking her up, she end up pushing me but my hand grasp on her arm bringing her down to the floor with me. Where she end up on top of me, cussing quiet which I find it attractive. Slowly I push her away from me and stood up that where she finally woke up. About time.

"What was that for?!" She ask, rubbing her head.

I chuckle. "Morning? Now since you decided to be my slave. Your start by changing your clothes and I'll give you the rest what to do."

-You POV-

_New Clothes? Great it must be one those maid clothes. _I shook my head letting Bakura to find the clothes for me. Don't get me wrong but I did decided to be slave to get out of this, maybe to get help and call the police. Which will everyone really believe me? I'm not so sure until I find help. As Bakura got back with a clothes hanging on his arm, it seem red with gold color on the bottom line of the skirt, the top seem like a heart-shape of course... I forget he's perverted too...

"This is your new clothes." He said as he throw it at me.

I grab it, trying my best to not glared at him.

"After you change I'll tell you, your first chore."

I grumble quiet as I head to my room, closing the door behind. Throwing my clothes at the bed and putting the maid clothes, pretty gonna say it actually fit me well. Except if wasn't so showing like my chest and my legs it would be really awesome. I sigh why on earth he choice this? Is not like I'm gonna be his "sex" toy, shaking my head away I got out and head to see Bakura.

"Done."

"Good now come here." He said, smirking while motivation his finger.

I blush but force my leg to walk toward to him, where he was sitting on the sofa. As I made to him without noticing he grab my arm and pulled me closer that I end up on his lap, I really don't like where this is going. His hand ran into my legs while he start to lean in to my face until his hand meet on my waist and his other hand cup behind my head and pulled me closer into his lips. This bastard is kissing me, he stole one my kiss. I tried to pulled away but my body seem respond by his touch, am I under his spell or something like that? After he pulled away smirking at me causing me to blush.

"Now that was your first chore. Your second chore is clean around the house."

Stupid Bakura, stupid maid clothes, stupid chores, stupid house! I can't bloody stand him! Why on mother of Ra he wanted me to steal my first kiss then tell me to clean the house?! I growl as I threw one his I filthy clothes on the laundry, he better be gone soon enough so I can plan my escape. I miss my freedom, I miss where I can choice!

"Done?" He asks, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. The laundry is cleaning, the kitchen is clean as whistle and the bathroom is sparkly clean."

"Good now take a rest while I go out for a moment."

This is my chance! "Alright Bakura."

He glared at me, oops. I add a smirk. "I mean Master."

Bakura nodded as he walk toward the door and close it, leaving me alone. He should re-think before leaving me in here to plan an escape, so to start I began to scan around for any security or camera. So far there weren't nothing so I do have any chance to escape but the thing is... There the front door and the back door if I take the front door he'll catch me if I take the back door who knows what will happen?... I have to decided this very carefully.

muahaha xD cliffhanger :3 Okay is your time for a vote! ^^ You decided which door you should risk is either the front door or back door?


End file.
